Duncan and Courtney: Birthday Celebration
by heartandstar101
Summary: Courtney's 21 years old, and she's celebrating her birthday! BUT- Who will she bump in to? PLEASE READ, I KNOW, IT'S A BAD SUMMARY, BUT IT'S A GOOD STORY! Rated T to be safe. R
1. Chapter 1

Before I start this story I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing my other stories that are also Duncan and Courtney stories: **One** **Shot** **Duncan** and **Courtney**: On The Bus Upstairs **Duncan** and **Courtney** **OneShot** **Duncan** and **Courtney** **Story**: **My** **Prince** Charming

I LOVE THE REVIEWS!!!!!!! :) Here's another story, that's just random. Nothing prepared from a notebook this time, it's my mind! LOL! R&R

CPOV

I was having the best time of my life for my 21th birthday party! I felt so happy to see so many contestants from TDI. (And TDA AND TDM) I always thought they had hate for me, but it seems like they really like me! I never knew it was just for a dramatic rating thing! That I was the rating girl that they ALL had to hate! Bridgette told me the whole thing, my insults were true to most of them... And I now I felt bad for insulting them in such a nasty way.

Music played so loudly. My birthday was celebrated in a CLUB! They were playing "In My Head" and then "Blah, Blah, Blah" By Kesha.

Bridgette walked up to me, noticing my lonely expression, and how I was so shy. Her walk was unsteady, her hips swayed left and right in a dizzy way. I noticed her goofy smile and her cheeks rosy red. Oh great, drunk best friend, just great. Now how am I supposed to talk to her seriously?! This sucks. Knowing that Bridgette is my best friend, and that this is where we would secretly celebrate my 21th birthday, she just had to get drunk!

"H-hey.." She greeted, trying to grab onto my shoulder to stay balanced. (Ok, one thing clear... I DON'T know how drunk people act. This is what I THINK drunk people would do. And I do not approve drinking)

I rolled my eyes, "You clearly need to go home." I said, studying her more carefully. Dry saliva was down on her lower lip, and you could see her eyes all whipped and wild. I shuddered, that just made me feel uncomfortable. Now I'm totally, 100% NOT gonna drink! Feeling like that would be awful! And who knows what will happen once a boy drags you home?! I shuddered again and almost whimpered in front of Bridgette.

"Huh? No I DON'T!" She disagreed, nearly falling. "Y-you just need a-a jerk face."

I arched my eyebrow at her random words. "What?" I asked. Clearly not understanding.

Bridgette giggled, her body shook. "You're dumb." She insulted, weakly.

I gave her a stern look, and slapped her across the face. I KNOW, she's my best friend and she's drunk. But, NO ONE calls me dumb, not even Ms. Malibu!

That slap did no affection, she quickly stared at me with her now, weary eyes. She yawned, acting like I didn't slap her. "I'm tired."

I rolled my eyes, "Me too. I'm TIRED of this damn club. Let's get out of here, I feel weird..." Some guy stared at me with devilish eyes, they were teal- more like icy blue. And his green mohawk made me almost faint, and NOT in a good way. In shock. This is the kind of guy I'm told to stay away from, this is the kind of guy that can either rape me or strangle me, or... Kill me. I shuddered the thought out of my mind. His piercings, ugh. Just another sign to run away from the pervert. His devilish eyes was checking me out while he danced in the middle of 2 drunk girls. Hey! It's Gwen and Lindsay! I nearly burst out laughing! Hope they like what they see in the morning.

"Come on Bridgette, I'll take you home." I offered, more like gestured. "You need to rest, like you said."

She giggled once more, "Look!" She exclaimed pointing to a long hair, blond dude.

He wore a cowboy hat and was staring in interest, or in shock of how Bridgette looked amazing.

"Ooh, he likes me! He's checking me out!" She sang, almost fainting into my arms. Ewe, gross. I'm no lesbian.

"Bridgette, snap out of it!" I cried, snapping my fingers several times in front of her face.

That "delinquent" then walked over to me, I nearly blushed in anger and humiliation. For anger: How could he spy on me?! I KNEW he saw me! For humiliation: He saw me act all weird, and snap my fingers around Bridgette's face. Ugh, terrible AND humiliating!

"Hey _princess, _that's not how you handle a drunk friend." He told, getting more closer to see me better.

Now I could see MORE piercings that I had saw before on his face. And, some kind of dog collar. Ugh, disgusting, repulsive, DISGUSTING.

"I don't think we've met before, OGRE." I barked, trying to keep his hands of Bridgette AND me.

He chuckled, probably noticing my scared face, "Name's Duncan. You?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would it matter man-whore?" I demanded, lowering my eyes to warn him to back off. He got the message, but ignored it.

He shrugged off my insult. "Yeah, whatever. Call me whatever you want. I just came here to say, that you have a pretty wasted friend. I could drop her off, or something like that." He offered, forming a smirk when he said "Or something like that."

I growled, "Stay away from my friend." I warned.

He chuckled. "What are you? Afraid of me?" He challenged, getting closer.

I stepped back with Bridgette.

The guy slid his red sneakers to the back of me, before I could turn around, he quickly wrapped his arms onto my waist and breathed really close into my ear. His breath was warm, and seemed like an invite to his mouth.

Bridgette staggered back, with her drunk attitude still with her, she thankfully landed on a couch. Without me by her side, she could trip, fall, or hurt herself.

"Let go of me!" I cried, pushing him away and turning around to face me.

His smirk now revealed a challenge, "Some attitude huh?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "Get away from me, pervert." I snarled. "You KNOW it's not gonna happen, so why don't you go flirt with those whores, and leave me and my friend alone?!"

DPOV

I nearly burst out laughing at her pathetic snarl. She WAS afraid of me, and she WAS thinking I was the get-in-pants dude. Truth is, I'm tired of whores, sluts, and hookers. I wanna pair up with a challenge, and she, 100%, brought it. With that sexy body, and beautiful onyx eyes. She exactly informed me, "I'm a total priss."

But she was different from ALL prisses I've met. She didn't babble about pink, or smile in a goofy way. She was a spoiled princess, with her nose hanging up high, and her body strutting so peacefully until I came.

"I'm just offering." I quickly said, with my innocent voice. And my fake, hurt look shot her right in the heart. Right on target.

"W-well. Uh. Um- I'd rather walk..." She stuttered, remembering something.

CPOV

Damn it, I just remembered. I don't HAVE a car, neither does Bridgette. We both walked here giggling. Not expecting trouble, or perverts like this douche. He really was scary, and so hot, yet scary. It was a weird twist. Especially when his voice sounded hurt. I always crack when tough guys get hurt. But I sucked it up, not really well.

"Oh really?" He challenged. "Then why don't you? I don't mind, you can leave with your drunk friend."

I sighed at his words and pulled Bridgette's arm, so she could get up from the couch. But then he spoke words that shot me, "But she'll topple over a lot. Next thing you know, you'll be carrying her. And we BOTH know you can't last THAT long carrying a drunk blond." He said, but he wasn't finished. Again he offered, "If I were you. I'd take a ride home. You don't have to pay me, I don't expect anything back. I swear, _princess."_

Ugh, again with that?! Princess, princess, princess, princess. UGH!

"F-fine, but don't think of playing any tricks." I warned. Bridgette amazingly followed me with weary eyes, without toppling over. Duncan, who was walking in front of me, moved beside me and Bridgette. He yanked us closer to him. His right arm on my waist, and left on Bridgette's.

"Don't flirt with her." I said, with a scowl. "She's drunk, and she'll kill me."

He snickered at my worried words and assured me, that he wasn't flirting, just keeping her balanced. Oh yeah, great excuse.

We exited all together, some guys gave Duncan a shocked look, and some guys winked flirtatiously at me. I gave them a scowl, I'm not used to so much attention.

He yanked back his right arm, leaving me cold from the weather. He still had his arm on Bridgette's waist, though. I growled, unexpectedly, it slipped out of my mouth. I felt anger, and jealousy rise against my boiling blood. He noticed, but quickly ignored me and just pulled out his keys to his car.

He pressed a button and a car squeaked while flashing its headlights for only a fleeting second. It was some black car, that looked so cool. He opened a door, and pushed Bridgette inside, then gently opened the door for me, and letting me slide into the passenger seat.

"Why do I have to be here?" I asked, secretly feeling happy, to be close by him.

He chuckled, and slid inside the driver's seat. "Because, if I put your little friend up here she'll probably push buttons and stuff, and wreck my car." He explained, not caring that Bridgette was right there, behind him.

I giggled, and rolled my eyes. I slid my seat belt on and noticed dried spray paint on it. It was a picture of a skull, then a heart beside it. I smiled, "You have a girlfriend, huh?" I asked.

He scoffed, "No." he answered, plainly. "If I had a girlfriend. She's only last a couple of hours, if you know what I mean." He gave me a wink before turning the car on. The engine roared, then settled.

"Why don't you find a girlfriend?" I suggested. "It'll make you feel happy."

He gave me a 'WHAT?' look. I guess I'm awfully weird to him.

Again, he scoffed. "What you call 'happiness' is what I call, 'NOT true love, and just aiming for one thing.'"

I was amazed that he confessed to me about his problems with love. I just met him, but he was opening up to me. "What do you mean?" I asked, not quite understanding the aiming part.

"I mean sex, princess." He answered, rolling his eyes at me. "Isn't that what you girls do?" He asked.

I scoffed, "Not me. Bridgette and I are looking for real love."

He chuckled, "I'm guessing the wasted girl is Bridgette, huh?" He questioned. He knew I didn't need to answer. "Why do you consider a club?" He asked, all of the sudden.

I shrugged, "I thought someone would be as desperate as I am."

DPOV

Her words shocked me. _**I **_was desperate for some REAL love. I wanted to feel how it feels, just to care. And have cheesy moments that normally, I would be disgusted of. But WHY would I tell some chick that I was desperate too? I hardly know her name! She never answered my question when I asked.

Suddenly, my horny side took advantage (reader laughs: Oh right, sure) --- I'm gonna ignore that. Anyways, my horny side took advantage and asked, "Desperate huh?" In a devilish way.

She scoffed, "Ok. I'm not THAT desperate, heck, with you? As if."

I was expecting something like that.

"Why don't you get your hopes up baby? I got a LOT of love, for ya." I said, using my sexy voice. Then I gave her a wink as she blushed.

I love how she blushes. Rosy pink, with blood red mixed together to create a certain color on her cheeks.

"I-in your dreams." She stammered, she was clearly trying to be strong. But failed. "Can you just drive already?" She then asked, wisely changing the subject.

Since I'll admit, I'm stubborn, so I didn't drive.

"Tell me your name." I ordered, more harsh than I meant.

"C-courtney, now seriously. I wanna go home." She whined.

I rolled my eyes, "OK. Where does that drunk blond leave?" I asked.

CPOV

I told him directions, and finally, we arrived at Bridgette's house.

Duncan got out, and carried Bridgette, bridal style. Ugh, what about me?

I decided to follow. I hopped out of his black car and ran up to him. He stared impatiently at me, to open the door.

I got out a key that Bridgette gave me, and opened the front door.

Duncan went inside, and started exploring the house, until she found her bedroom.

I didn't know either where her bedroom was.

The walls were blue, and had painted waves on them. Her bed was filled with water inside, and she had a fish tank placed in the middle of the room, while a dog was sleeping peacefully in a basket, at a corner. We carefully tip-toed to the bed, not to alarm the dog.

Duncan set her down on the bed, then smirked at me.

"Wanna go now?" He asked. "Or stay, and-"

I rolled my eyes and walked out before he could finish his repulsive question.

"So, you gonna drive ME home, or what?" I asked.

He grinned, and shrugged. "Maybe." He said, I hoped playfully.

I slid inside the passenger's seat and buckled myself up.

"Just go straight, then when you see the sign BLVD. (random sign, random name) turn right." I directed.

He got out of Bridgette's driveway. He didn't even put on his seat belt! What a law breaker! _Well expect it drama queen. _Yeah, yeah, I know.

He didn't follow my directions at all. He PASSED the sign BLVD. I started to panic. He KNEW, that he passed the sign.

"D-duncan, you're going the wrong way." I told him. His grin grew wider as he sped up.

"Duncan!" I screamed. "Where are you taking me?!"

"I said that I'd drop your FRIEND off." He reminded, seriously.

I swallowed hard, but kept my cool. "You can at least tell me where you're taking me."

His grin turned into a disgusting smirk, but yet he still had his eyes on the road.

"Well, let's just say someone bailed me out of jail, so you're not going there."

I arched my eyebrow at him. "So?" I asked, not caring the least bit of his 'clue.'

"So, I'll be taking you to my newly rented-" He stopped, and said nothing more.

"Newly rented...?"

He sighed, and gave me his smirk. He somehow knew I'd be angry if telling me, but I didn't care. I could explode in anger if I wanted to.

"Newly rented place."

"Huh?"

He laughed, "MY place." He finally answered.

---

Author: So, what'd you think?

Courtney: I think it's terrible, ME going to HIS place?! PLEASE tell me I'm not gonna get raped!

Duncan: Puh-lease. If I 'did it' with you, it wouldn't be called rape because you'd like it.

Author: I can't tell you guys anything about the next part

Courtney: *scowls* I better not be raped

Duncan: Hello?! Can't you hear me?!

Courtney: Yeah I can. And yeah, it'll be called RAPE

Duncan: Keep telling yourself that

Author: *rolls eyes* You guys are so pathetic.

Courtney: HEY!

Duncan:....

Author: Review please! And don't review something mean!

My friend: Don't forget to read heartandstar101's (as known as Jackie) OTHER stories about Duncan and Courtney

Courtney: *sarcasm* Great...

Duncan: Completely wonderful *sarcasm*

Author: You heard them! They'll be great, and completely wonderful!

Duncan: HEY! That was sarcasm!

My friend: You should really stop talking Duncan, you're starting to sound like Courtney

Author: *pretends to not hear that* Like I said, review please!


	2. Escape Time!

Last time I checked, I only had 3 reviews for this story. :D That means a lot!!!! AND THANKS FOR BEING SO KIND WHEN YOU REVIEWED! And no, this is actually gonna have chapters, it's not a 2 shot. ;)

CPOV

Anger rose up from my boiling blood. "WHAT?!" I exploded. "YOU CAN'T JUST 'CAPTURE' ME!!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! I DEMAND YOU TO STOP THIS CAR, AND BRING ME BACK HOME!" I ordered.

DPOV

She looked so cute. Her red, angry face. Her arms up high in the air in a dramatic way. And how she had her hands balled up into fists.

CPOV

"Listen darling, it's nothing what you think." He replied, calmly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and folded my arms. "Oh really?" I asked, only curious to hear his 'excuse.'

He sighed, and I could see he was gripping onto the steering wheel more tightly. "Princess, this is for your safety. I know more than you think. I've been stalking you-"

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "YOU CAN'T JUST STALK ME! YOU STUPID PIG!" I insulted.

He kept a serious face on. He didn't seem playful, as he SHOULD be once I insult him. "Well I did. And for a different reason."

"REALLY?" I asked, sarcastically amazed at his words. He rolled his eyes in frustration, "I can't tell you anything, ok? All you need to know, is that you'll be safe with me."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY WOULD I BE SAFE WITH YOU! YOU'RE A DELINQUENT! RING A BELL?! AND WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!" I asked, screaming at the top of my lungs.

He growled at my loud questions, "COURTNEY I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" He screamed back. But then his evil face formed a smirk. "Trust me."

I rolled my eyes and started to pout. "Tell me everything." I ordered, now more UNloud.

He sighed, and ran down one of his hands through his green mohawk. "I can't. Just trust me. You'll be safe-" He then paused, and laughed. I gave him a confused look at his laughter. "You don't think I'm gonna rape you, huh?" He questioned, I said nothing back. Which made him laugh again.

I growled. "Just bring me back home!" I ordered. I've had enough about how mysterious he's been!

"If you wanna live. You'll stay with me." He said. "Simple as that. And don't worry," He winked. "I won't try any jokes."

"Why do you want me to be 'safe' anyways?" I asked.

He swallowed hard, so hard, that you can hear him swallow. "U-uh... I can't answer that either, princess." He replied back, nervously.

I arched my eyebrow, but then scowled. "OK, we meet at a club, you drop off Bridgette at her house for me, once I tell you the directions to MY place you ignore me and go to your place, now you're telling me that I'll be safe with you, but you're not even giving me an excuse!!!" I shouted.

"I can't explain ANYTHING to you." (Guys, I know this is confusing. But just deal with it, it'll get more clear later on ;) )

I gave a frustrated growl, then kept silent for the whole ride "home."

He parked into his own little reserved place that was colored a darkish normal blue. My pout got bigger as I looked up at the huge apartment. It was surprisingly white with circle shaped windows.

"What do you think?" He asked, still sitting in the driver's seat.

My pout turned into a smirk, "I was thinking of pink, rather than white." I advised.

He laughed and got out of the car quickly, and opened the door for me. And I mean quickly. He was so fast! Like, instantly!

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked, while stepping out of the car.

The weather was nice and sticky to my skin. The stars twinkled so beautifully in the sky, the dark,dark,dark sky. My worries now turned to my 20 year old brother, who takes care of the house while I'm gone. He was probably freaked by now. I suddenly snapped out of my worries once Duncan said, "Can't tell you."

I rolled my eyes, mysterious, STILL. "How long will I be here?"

He shrugged. "Forever." He then smirked as my mouth dropped. "Probably."

I sighed at the chances that I COULD be let out.

He slammed the door shut and plopped one of his arms onto my waist, tugging me closer to his sides. He, obviously, didn't want me to run away screaming. Smart man.

"You're a weird, disgusting, bad-ass, delinquent." I insulted. "And you bring me here?!"

He gave me an irritated look. "For the LAST time, you'll be SAFE, TRUST ME." He said, slowly so I could get the picture.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna call the cops." I muttered. He heard and gave me a smirk.

"You can't, cause there's no home phone in my apartment. And I KNOW you didn't bring your phone with you-"

"How do you know that?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Because you wouldn't accept a ride with me unless you DIDN'T have a phone to call for a ride." He explained, rolling his eyes like it was SO obvious.

It wasn't actually, no one can just pull that off. "You're clever, huh?" I questioned.

He laughed. "Might have some 'help.'" He said, shrugging at the word "Help"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." He sang, getting me more curious.

"PLEASE?!" I pleaded.

He laughed at my pathetic pleading. "No, no, no princess." He refused.

I huffed before giving him the silent treatment, he didn't seem to mind.

There was a pool right at the side of the building. 2 people were there. Giggling, and making-out in a hot tub that was by the long pool.

Duncan and I went up the steps, and entered a hallway. The walls were brown. We passed a lot of doors until we finally stopped, right next to a black one. Figures.

He budged open the door with his elbow once opening the door with his key chain. I stepped inside. The room was white, and a black couch was placed at a perfect angle, near a corner. The T.V was really HUGE, and the best part was that it was in the middle. 2 glass shelves were placed left and right next to the huge T.V.

"Nice place." I commented.

He grinned. "Thanks, you'll sleep upstairs first door on your right." He directed. "And don't worry, I brought your clothes and shampoos with ya."

"What?" I asked. "How can you do that? You were with me the whole time!" I exclaimed.

His eyes widened.

DPOV

Damn it, I forgot. I shouldn't have said that.

"U-uh, I'm speed of lightning I guess." I said nervously, what? I was trying to be playful! Yet, I sounded like a total pussy.

She rolled her eyes, probably the 25th time she's done that, and walked upstairs. Ok, stomped.

I watched as her ass swayed left and right. My grin grew wider, and I licked my lips.

Jason, my brother, then swooped in from one of my windows with Courtney's stuff all compacted into a bag.

Jason has "golden" ugly, hair. And pale skin. He's skinny like a needle and has green eyes. Turtle green. He wore on a red sweater that said I.S.U and some baggy pants. I.S.U is where he used to go to college.

"OK, I got the girl's stuff. Now what?" He asked, ready for another task.

"Now, you can leave."

"Awww..." he said, disappointed.

"You don't have resistance with his chick. If she sees you, you're probably gonna attack her!"

He scoffed. "Not true!" He protested. "I happen to have resistance!" He said proudly.

I smirked, and folded my arms. "Finally talked to dad?" I asked.

He huffed, but nodded.

I laughed. "Could've talked to mom!"

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!"

I shrugged with my smirk. "Oops."

He rolled his eyes and put the bags of Courtney's belongings onto the couch.

"Can I meet this girl?" He asked, excited.

"Well, what am I supposed to say?! You came from a window?!"

He smiled, "Just say I crash here too."

"Uh, NO!" I refused.

"Let me just meet her. I'm your brother. I'll just say I stopped by."

I sighed and called down Courtney. But she didn't come down.

CPOV

Once I was out of Duncan's sight, and was deep into the hallway. I noticed a window, a circle shaped window right at the end of the hall. I grinned. _He's on the first floor. _ESCAPE TIME!

I opened the window and looked down. I laughed. I easily slipped myself out, and landed on my feet.


	3. R&R Who's The Tan Boy?

The window Courtney slipped out of, was only a few feet off the ground. So it was an easy escape for the prep.

CPOV

I sighed, stretched from that horrible car ride, and blinked several times before getting into focus. I nearly screamed when I saw Duncan. He was glaring at me, with arms folded. _How did he get here so fast? How did he know I was OUTSIDE?_

"D-duncan, you-"

"I can't believe you tried to escape!" He shouted, you can hear a growl right in the background of his voice. "You could've gotten killed!"

I arched my eyebrow at him in confusion. "What? How could I get killed?" I asked. "Your window is only a few feet from the ground." I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Never mind." He pulled my arm, I let him lead me back into his apartment. When we entered back inside, I saw this dude with blond hair. He had very pale skin, turtle green eyes, a red sweater, and some baggy pants. I noticed, right beside the weirdo, there was a bag on the couch.

"Courtney, this is my brother Jason. He wanted to stop by." Duncan explained. "Jason, this is Courtney."

Jason smirked at me, they ARE brothers! His smirk was alike to Duncan's. And he had such devilish eyes. He creeped me out.

"Nice to meet you." He said, getting closer to shake my hand. His hand was cold. I yanked back my hand right away from the cold he brought to my body.

I stared shyly at him, and didn't say a word.

"You're not the talkative type, huh?" He questioned, chuckling to himself. "Sorry to interrupt the moment." He apologized.

That's when I finally said something. "WHAT?! NO! Duncan and I AREN'T dating!" I protested, folding my arms and giving this douche a scowl like I give Duncan.

He laughed. Ugh, he is SO weird! "I never meant it like that, _princess_."

I stood there in awe. Princess. Princess. Princess. Ugh, does every boy in Duncan's family nickname girls princess? Probably.

"Then what did you mean it as?" I questioned.

Duncan's eyes widened for some reason. He IS strange.

"U-uh, Jason... You should really leave." Duncan said.

Jason didn't budge, what a stubborn man. I mean, it's not like I WANTED to be alone with another douche bag! It's just that, he's so weird. And creepy, And weird.

This Jason dude, ignored Duncan. "Don't you know about the blood suck-"

Suddenly, the dude disappeared. And so did Duncan. What the hell?!

JPOV Jason's point of view

I yelped in pain as Duncan forced me into going outside with him.

"What was that for?!" I asked, still in pain. My head banged onto the wall.

"You CAN'T tell her ANYTHING!" He ordered. "She doesn't know why she's here-"

I nodded while saying, "Ooh." To cut him off. "You kidnapped her."

My punk brother rolled his eyes. "Well DUH. She wouldn't believe me if I told her the story." He pointed out.

I scoffed, "I bet so!" I exclaimed. "This girl seems gullible!"

My brother arched his unibrow at me. "How do you know she's gullible?" He asked. "You hardly know her at all!"

I smirked. "Touch of the hand." I explained.

He rolled his eyes and muttered some words to himself. I couldn't understand his douche bag language, so I acted like I didn't hear it.

"I gotta go." He finally said. He zipped back inside of his apartment in vampire speed. I huffed and zipped back to my car, in vampire speed.

DPOV

"Aah!" Courtney screamed in terror, while turning around. I could see that she had opened the bag that was filled with her clothes and shower stuff. "You scared the hell out of me!" She snarled, finally getting back into focus.

I laughed at her teasingly, and moved closer.

"How did you get here so fast?" She questioned. "I didn't even hear the door slam!"

CPOV

This guy's creepy. First he disappears with Jason, then he comes back, without Jason. I feared the worst for that blond, creepy douche.

"Were you SUPPOSED to hear the door slam?" Duncan questioned back.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, yes." I answered, folding my arms. "So you don't scare the hell out of me, and so that I KNOW you're back inside."

He gave me a confused look, to message me that he didn't understand.

I rolled my eyes, again. "You're such a dumb ass." I insulted, walking away from him.

He followed me upstairs as I went to the bedroom he told me to go to earlier.

When I opened the door, I found myself in a weird, Duncan's kind of style room.

The walls were black, and there was a huge white skull painted in the middle of the wall. Next to the weird skull, was several tiny green skulls. The carpet was white and the mattress of the bed I would sleep in was white too. But the blanket was black, and the pillows were green. Black,white,green. Is that his 3 favorite colors? Figures if it is. I mean, black is like Duncan's shirt! White,obviously, was for his skull ON his shirt. And green was for his sexy mohawk, I mean- Mohawk. N-nothing more than that. _You totally like him. He's so sexy, we both know that! :) _Ugh, get out of my head! Stupid voice. _You notice that I KNOW that you're interested in this boy, and you're not so mad that you're captured because you trust him for your safety. _M-maybe I DO trust him, BUT, I AM NOT interested in this douche! _*sigh* Why do I even try?_

"This is where I'm going to sleep?" I finally asked, turning around to face Duncan.

He smirked. "Not only will you sleep here, but I will too." He added.

My jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "YOU CAPTURE ME, NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP WITH YOU?!"

He laughed at my angry words, and swung an arm onto my shoulder. "This is an apartment," He said. "I don't have another bedroom, and if I did, you still would sleep with me."

I rolled my eyes, and flicked off his arm from my shoulder. "You're such a pig." I insulted.

His smirk grew wider, "Are you calling me a sexy piece of bacon?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes, again. "NOT funny." I said.

For some reason, he faded, then came back quickly with a blue nightgown. I arched my eyebrow at him. "Duncan, how do you move so quickly?" I asked. "And DON'T tell me, 'I can't tell you.'"

He laughed, but said nothing.

I growled at him, and snatched the nightgown that was in his hands. "Never mind." I muttered.

"Bathroom door is right in the corner of this room." He directed.

I looked around the room, and finally spotted a black chipped door that was disguised to blend in with the room.

DPOV

I watched as she simply, walked into the bathroom. _She has such a sexy ass. I wonder if it's soft, unlike vampire girls, I think human's should be soft. Soft breasts, soft ass, warm skin.... Vampire girls have.... Pale skin, hard breasts, and hard asses. Ewe._

"Yo Duncan!" Jason greeted, swooping in again from another window.

I rolled my eyes in irritation and asked, "What do you want, Jason?"

He shrugged, with a grin still glued to his face. "Nothing, just wanted to see if you already sucked her blood."

"I'm not gonna. That's not why I brought her home."

Jason's face twisted in confusion, then he finally nodded. THINKING, he understood. "Oh right, forgot. You fuck girls first, then kill them."

I scowled at my brother. "That was BEFORE." I snarled.

"That was YESTERDAY." He pointed out. "Isn't that what you ALWAYS do?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. But, this girl's different." I explained. "She's a prep."

"Why don't you stick with whores, hookers, and sluts while I take her?" Jason suggested, while rubbing his hands and licking his lips. "I need blood too. My human flesh is running out." He explained.

(EXPLANATION: In this story, vampires like Jason and Duncan, need blood only to have human flesh. And human flesh is important, cause if they run out of it.... They'll turn back into vampires and will not be able to go outside because of the sun. Even if it was nighttime, they would still not be able to go outside, for there are streetlights and there IS a moon with stars surrounding it. Still, vampires eat normal food, only to have energy. Got it?)

"That's your loss." I barked.

Jason gave me a stupid puppy dog face, pathetic.

"Not working." I teased.

He stopped his puppy dog face and only pouted from disappointment of failure. "Please?" He pleaded. "I'll make it quick!" He assured. "You know, use vampire speed?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, don't even think about it."

His pout grew bigger, until too big for his very pale face. "Fine." He finally said, giving up. "I'll go suck some teen's blood."

"I don't think they're out this late." I said. It was 1:53 am. Why WOULD teenagers be up late?

Jason's smirk turned into a grin. "I'll think of something." With that, the douche exited my place by the window. I heard his feet travel fast, away from me, to the parking lot. Then I didn't hear anything.

I sighed in relief that my annoying brother was gone, and took off my shirt and unbuckled my belt.

CPOV

I watched in awe as Duncan simply took off his shirt and pants, he thankfully left his underwear on. He turned to me with a smirk.

"Like what you see?" He asked, posing.

I rolled my eyes, but a giggle escaped my throat. I felt myself blush. But then I shivered, the night gown Duncan gave me was short, but still the night gown covered my "private parts." I noticed that one window was mysteriously opened. "Can you close the window, please?" I asked, trying to forget his question.

He shrugged, and closed the window. I sighed as I only felt the warmth of his bedroom surround me. "Can you tell me WHY you have to sleep with me again?" I asked.

He smirked, "No extra bedroom." He explained. "AND, it wouldn't hurt anyone if I slept beside ya." He added.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Pervert."

He laughed, obviously, hearing my word. Then he dove onto the bed, relaxing his ass on his mattress, he lay flat, only staring at the ceiling.

I crawled onto the bed too, and grabbed a fistful of blanket. Duncan moved closer to me, and started to slip into the blanket.

"Good night, princess." He whispered. I watched as his eyes closed.

(EXPLANATION *reader: Ugh, another one?* Vampires sleep too! *reader: YAY! REALLY SHORT EXPLANATION!*)

---

It was 2:45am, and I STILL couldn't sleep. Duncan's happy and peaceful, asleep face was irritating me!

I tossed and turned, and finally found a comfortable spot. Right in the arms of Duncan, I felt safe.

---

My eyes widened as I heard a loud bang from downstairs. Duncan was asleep. I sat straight up, I was still a bit weary. It was hard to sit up straight from a comfortable spot. I checked the diamond clock that was hooked onto the wall. It was 3:23am.

BANG!

Another noise. I winced back into Duncan's arms.

BANG!

UGH! I CAN'T GO TO SLEEP WITH THAT STUPID SOUND BOTHERING ME EVERY DAMN SECOND!

I finally got up, hopped out of bed, and went downstairs.

I stopped in surprise as a boy my age glared at me.

He had tan skin, messy black hair, a green t-shirt, shorts, sandals, and---- Whoa. Red eyes!

Courtney: Who's the tan boy supposed to be?

Author: Justin, maybe even Dj. Nah, Dj is too of a sweet mama's boy to- Er, can't say anymore... I'll spoil the next chapter

Duncan: What you girls talking about?

Courtney: Ugh, none of your business.

Author: REVIEW PLEASE!!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE!

Duncan: ?

Courtney: ?


	4. WHEW, She's Alive!

CPOV

"W-who are you?" I questioned, stammering only at the first word.

The boy grinned at me, showing fangs.

UGH! NO! THIS HAS TO BE FAKE! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS VAMPIRES!

"Name's Justin." He explained, stepping closer. I stepped back, my body pressed up against a wall. Oh shit.

"G-get away from me." I said. Although I was trying to sound brave and strong, I sounded weak and helpless.

DPOV

My eyes widened, and my dream with Courtney faded. I heard a loud scream and noticed Courtney wasn't at my side. SHIT. I ran, in vampire speed, downstairs and paused only for a split second to see what was happening. JUSTIN! I angrily attacked him-

CPOV

A green blur came, and then there was a huge blur between 2 people. I couldn't see clearly cause they moved so fast. All I did was stand helplessly, looking at the blur that moved across the room with grunting and screams of pain.

Suddenly, my vision became clear, and I could see Duncan tossing the guy named Justin out of a window. I gasped in shock as Justin growled away, I heard a loud thump, then footsteps running away.

Duncan turned to me, he breathed heavily. I stared in awe at him. He had tiny cuts on his right arm. But my attention moved away from the punk once a sharp pain stung me. I screamed and looked down at my left arm where the Justin dude bit me with his fangs. Everything then started to fade, and turn into a blur.

DPOV

I ran to Courtney, and held her in my arms, her eyes were only an centimeter open. I finally saw a vampire bite mark on her arm, she could still have a chance to live. For Justin bit her on the arm, instead of the neck.

I shook Courtney wildly while saying, "Princess?" I finally gave up shaking her, and ran to the first aid kit that rested behind the T.V. I always had one there, just in case.

CPOV

My eyes fluttered open. I stared, confused, at the punk that was staring back at me. One of his cold hands were placed on my cheek.

"Princess, are you alright?" Duncan asked. I knew it was him, only because of his voice.

Everything started to blur again. All I could make out was Duncan's mohawk.

"Duncan?"

DPOV

I smiled in relief, hearing her saying my name told me she was alive!

"Yeah?"

She didn't say anything back. Again, I started to worry about my princess.

"Princess?!"

CPOV

"I feel so weak." I whispered.

Duncan picked me up, then dropped me gently onto something soft. Like a mattress. I didn't know where I was, but I could guess I was in Duncan's bedroom.

"Princess, I know that. But are you ok? Have trouble breathing? Body aches? Still sting with pain?" He shot worried questions to me more than Bridgette ever could! Bridgette.... My best friend.

I let out a giggle, and shook my head slowly.

I heard him sigh in relief.

----

My eyes opened, again. This time, I had the energy to sit up straight. Plus, I could see clearly! Duncan was sitting right next to me. He was watching T.V.

I groaned to catch his attention. I obviously did. He turned to me, and smiled.

"Hey Princess. You feeling better?" He asked, turning off the T.V.

I stretched my arms, and blinked several times. "Y-yeah." I answered. "What happened though?" I asked.

"You accidentally ran across the kitchen, and scraped yourself with a knife that was sticking out." He explained. "You lost a lot of blood." He added.

I arched my eyebrow. Maybe that Justin dude, was all a dream! Whew, vampires aren't real!

I sighed in relief, only because Justin wasn't real. What I pictured wasn't real.

DPOV

Of course I couldn't tell her the truth! I mean, if I told her... Would she believe me? Would she tell EVERYBODY she walks pass about vampires?

I sighed, and suddenly spat out the truth. "A-actually princess, you got bitten...."

CPOV

"But, you just told me-"

"You got bitten by a vampire named Justin. Who also happens to be my adversary. He bit you on the arm, thankfully not on your neck!"

"Wha-?"

"It's the truth." He simply said.

"B-but, vampires aren't real!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Duncan sighed, and ran a hand through his mohawk. "Princess, they ARE real."

"B-but...." My voice trailed off. I didn't have anything to say but that.

"This is why I 'captured' you." He explained. "So I could protect you from Justin and his gang."

"Why me? Why do you have to worry about me?" I asked.

"Because, I- Uh, it's my job." He said. For some reason his words didn't seem truthful.

"It's your JOB?!" I screamed. "THEN QUIT!" I ordered. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO HELP ME OUT BY FORCE!"

He smiled at me. "I love my job."

I stared dumbfounded at the punk. "Y-you love it?" I asked, calming down.

"Yeah."

"O-oh... Um, well....How did you get your job?" I questioned.

His eyes widened, and he kept silent. As if he had nothing to say, rather too painful to talk about.

"I uh-"

DPOV

Shit. Now what? I had nothing to back me up from my REAL reason why I'm protecting her! *snaps finger* I got it!

"The angels assigned me to." I said.

_Dude, that was pathetic. _Oh.

Courtney seemed to agree to the voice in my head. "Angels?"

"T-the family." I explained. "They- um- they're...." My voice trailed off.

Even though Courtney was sitting on a bed, she was able to put her hands on her hips. "Duncan, are you lying?" She asked, suspiciously.

I sighed in defeat, but I still didn't tell her the REAL reason. "I can't tell you anything."

"Why are vampires trying to kill me?" Courtney, randomly, asked.

I chuckled, "Not all." I whispered.

"Well then, why are SOME vampires trying to kill me?" She questioned.

I shrugged. "Vampires feed on blood." I simply answered.

"Yeah, but why me? Out of everybody in this world, why do they choose me?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. They're not gonna kill you." I assured.

"Why is Justin your adversary?" Courtney asked.

I laughed at her nonstop asking mouth. "Because-" I paused, and realized, I forgot. (reader: *Laughs*) Oh shut-up.

Courtney stared impatiently at me, waiting for an answer. "Well...?"

"I don't remember why." I said, truth be told.

"You don't remember?" She said, her eyes narrowed at me suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. I don't."

She sighed, and slumped down onto a pillow. "I still don't understand why you protect ME." She muttered, while folding her arms.

I laughed at her curiosity that laid under her pathetic words. But, I didn't say anything.

CPOV

I grew impatient. "Answer me!" I ordered.

He laughed again, and held up his hands as a shield. "Whoa, I'm innocent."

I rolled my eyes at his joke. "NOT funny, Duncan!" I snarled. "SERIOUSLY, tell me."

"I can't!" He said, I knew he was lying. He could, but he obviously, didn't want to.

"Fine, whatever." I muttered in defeat.

He gave me a smirk, and leaned forward, closer to my lips. Ugh, ewe. I pushed him back, and just sat there. Leaning onto a pillow, frowning.

Duncan perked up once he heard a door knock.

"B-R-B." He told me, while getting up.

DPOV

I ran downstairs. I skipped 3 steps at a time.

I opened the door and grinned, "Hey Gwen." I greeted.

Duncan: Aw... Why do you have to end it there?

Author: Duh. I'm tired of typing

Courtney: *laughs* Sure...

Author: *ignores* REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Gwen and Courtney, FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Gwen's Point Of View

"Hey, Duncan!" I greeted back. He let me in. I gazed around the room. "Nice place." I commented, still gazing.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yup."

I giggled, and pushed him back playfully. "Stop that!" I exclaimed, still giggling.

He laughed, for I touched him in the ticklish spot. I know my future boyfriend really well. :)

"What?" He asked, trying to be innocent.

I rolled my eyes, but still had a playful face. "I only came here to visit, not to cuddle, or make-out as usual."

"That's a shock."

I laughed at his joke. Duncan and I make-out and cuddle a lot, but he still denies me as his girlfriend. But, my friends and I totally agree that he is.

"It is NOT." I disagreed.

Suddenly, some prep came down the stairs. I grimaced at her. She had mocha brown hair, onyx eyes that seemed to make Duncan drool, tan skin, and to top it off the little piece of shit, she wore only a night gown! If this was someone Duncan fucked, why would she still be alive?

She stared at me, then looked back at Duncan.

"Courtney, this is Gwen. Gwen this is Courtney." Duncan said.

Courtney and I shook hands, she was human! You could tell because her hand was warm and smooth, unlike mines. But still, I'm better than her.

"Nice to meet you, Gwen." The prep said, yanking her hand back. I noticed a little scowl behind her friendly smile.

Psh, jealous. "Nice to meet you, prep."

Her eyes widened in shock. "I'M NOT A PREP, GOTH ASS!" She snapped.

Duncan laughed, enjoying the show. I knew he was cheering on for me, and would help me out if Courtney laid a finger on me sexy body.

"Sorry, _prep_."

The girl growled at me, and her hands balled up into fists. Her smile now revealed a true scowl. And her tan face now turned to red, angry as a tomato.

"Don't mess with me, cold ass skinny bitch." The prep snarled.

I gasped at her rude words, and at how Duncan wasn't helping me out. HELLO?! HELP OUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, DUNKIE!

"I wouldn't talk tan-ass know-it-all wanna be." I barked back.

She dove in for a fight, and a fight was what she got.

I pulled her hair furiously, she punched me in the stomach angrily.

Finally, Duncan came for me!

DPOV

I pulled Gwen, the crazy murderer, away from my lovely angel, Courtney. If Gwen bites her, I'll faint and land in hell.

"You guys!" I exclaimed, pushing them away from each other.

Courtney glared at Gwen, and Gwen glared back.

"Stop, seriously." I ordered.

They sighed, and turned around so that their backs were facing each other. I could hear them mutter a few words that made me snicker.

"Dunkie.... Courtney hit me." Gwen whined, while turning around and pointing to Courtney.

I nearly chuckled in front of the 2 girls.

"I know, I saw."

Gwen's Point Of View

"I know, I saw."

UGH! THAT'S ALL HE'S GONNA SAY?! HE'S NOT GONNA HIT HER?! OR KICK HER OUT?!

"And...?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him so he would do something to the prep.

"And, it was kind of harsh." He said, sliding closer to Courtney. "Maybe you should come back another time." He suggested.

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "WHAT?! DUNKIE I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND YOU KICK **ME **OUT?!" I yelled.

Courtney's eyes widened in anger, and her proud smile dropped dead on the floor. Well, dead on the floor is where she's gonna be if she says that she's dating Duncan!

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Courtney screamed, in front of Duncan's face.

I gasped at her rudeness to hurt my boyfriend's ears. I slapped Courtney across the face, my nail left a white mark right at the edge of her right cheek. She hardly cared about the scratch, though.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME, SLUT!" She barked, slapping ME across the face.

I growled and showed my fangs to that evil bitch. She gasped in shock as my fangs showed.

Duncan pulled Courtney behind him. "Gwen, what are you doing?!"

I pushed him aside and stood tall and fierce to the helpless prep. "DON'T MESS WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" I ordered.

Somehow, she managed to muster all of her fear out of her body. All what was shown was a brave little prep with a scowl that can win you a Nobel UGLY prize any day.

"YOU'RE NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She shot back.

DPOV

I couldn't believe Courtney was standing up to Gwen! I mean, if I were her, I wouldn't! Her fangs are longer than mines, given by the genes of her family. She could kill Courtney, even if she bit her on the arm!

_Um, dude. Did you just hear her? _

---flashback

"DON'T MESS WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Gwen ordered.

"YOU'RE NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Courtney shot back.

---End of flashback

I don't see it. _DUDE! _Wait, *has the flashback again* oh.

"Um, uh-"

The girls didn't let me talk at all, they ignored me and just glared at each other while fighting with words instead of their fists.

"HE IS MY BOYFRIEND I STOP BY AT HIS PLACE ALL THE TIME SO WE COULD CUDDLE AND MAKE-OUT!" Gwen screamed.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA.... I'm not your boyfriend." I said to Gwen. Gwen gave me a glare to shut-up. But I didn't listen. I watched as the Goth turned to the prep who was smiling in triumph.

"I'm NONE of your boyfriends, where did you get THAT excuse that I was?" I asked.

Both girls turned to me with a death glare.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT ATTRACTIVE ENOUGH, EVEN THOUGH I AM?!" Both girls shouted at me, with the same words at the same time.

"What? NO! You guys are both well attractive!" I said. "Well, one of you..." DAMN IT! WHY'D I SAY THAT!?

Gwen gave Courtney a grin in triumph, "Which is me. So preppy, why don't you get your fat ass out of my BOYFRIEND'S place?" She asked, more like demanded.

Courtney scoffed. "It's not you." She snarled. "It's me. HE saved me from a vampire, HE loves me! HE helped me out when I got hurt!"

"Well, I don't see him helping you out NOW."

Courtney gasped and pushed Gwen. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

They were both up for another cat fight, but I stopped then quicker than before.

"STOP IT!" I ordered.

"Fine." Both girls agreed, then they both gave me a sexy smirk that just made me wanna do a 3 sum. (Reader: EWE)

"Then, tell us who's YOUR girlfriend. And we'll stop fighting." They assured, giving me a challenge to accept.

"Uh...."

Gwen's Goth, and we have a lot in common. I know her better than Courtney-

_But, Courtney's a cute prep, and since you guys don't have much in common, it's way more thrilling than a Goth vamp_

But Courtney's not a vampire!

_Humans have soft bodies. And we BOTH know that's a turn on._

But still, Courtney never showed her feelings for me

_So? You never showed your feelings for her OR Gwen!_

But Gwen shows me how much she loves me!

_Yeah, how much she loves your ass! Gwen's just a sex doll_

Courtney's just a know-it-all

_COURTNEY_

GWEN

_COURTNEY_

GWEN

I finally snapped out of my fight with myself and said-

Author: DUN, DUN, DUN! WHO DOES HE PICK?!

Courtney: *proudly smiles* Me

Gwen: *scoffs* Me

Duncan: Whoa, never knew there were some love action BEHIND the set

Courtney: Does that mean you love me?

Gwen: HE LOVES ME

Courtney: ME

Gwen: ME

Courtney: ME

Gwen: ME

Author: *Steps in front of the 2 girls* Don't forget to review!


	6. Very Last Chapter

CPOV

I folded my arms impatiently, Duncan just froze there. He didn't say anything!

Until... "I-I um, my girlfriend.... I- love... well, Courtney." He finally revealed.

I cheered in triumph, then gave Duncan a big hug. "Oh Duncan, I LOVE YOU TOO!" I exclaimed.

Duncan laughed and pushed me away from his chest. We both stared at each other, then leaned forward for a kiss. Right. In. Front. Of. Gwen.

Gwen's Point Of View

I stared in awe as the 2 started to kiss. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! With nothing cool to say, I stomped off. Away from the 2 opposites.

CPOV

I parted my lips away from Duncan's, and asked breathlessly. "Can you PLEASE tell me now, WHY you're protecting me?" I questioned.

He smiled. "Because, I love you."

* * *

Author's Point Of View

And you thought it was over. Well, it actually is.

But can you imagine?!

All this happened because of Courtney's BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION!

REVIEW PLEASE! OK, I LIED IT'S NOT OVER, I HAVE ONE MORE PART I WANT YOU TO READ, THAT DIDN'T REALLY FIT INTO THE STORY. What if Gwen never came to Duncan's place? And what if JASON acted like he was in love with Courtney to get her blood? And Courtney loved him, but also loves Duncan? Will Duncan get Courtney to realize the truth about Jason?

Courtney's Point Of View (we pick up our story, when Duncan hears a knock on his door)

"B-R-B." Duncan said. He hopped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom. I figured he would slip on the stairs, but he didn't.

Suddenly, Jason swooped in from the same window that was mysteriously opened last night.

"Jason!" I exclaimed. "How did you get in here?"

Jason laughed. "Well, the window's not that very far from the ground."

I finally laughed with him, he's so cute, and funny. "Yeah... Reminds me of last night, when I tried to escape from here."

Jason smirked, "Why don't you escape now?" He asked.

I shook my head, refusing his offer. "Nah, I'm getting used to this place. I actually feel comfortable." I said.

He smiled, and sat beside me. "Well, that's good to know. Cause you'll be safe here too."

I felt myself blush. "R-really? You know?" I asked.

"Of course I know you'll be safe here!" He exclaimed, assuring me. "Even if Duncan DOESN'T protect you, I will. I'll be by your side. I promise. I-I love you." He whispered.

My eyes widened in shock. But the boy didn't let me say anything.

"I-I know, we've only known each other for one day. But, I fee like we've connected."

"Jason, I-" I was about to finish my sentence, until the door swung open and revealed Duncan holding a package. But he dropped it once he saw Jason.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He asked, harshly.

"I um- came to stop by. Sorry man." Jason apologized.

"Duncan, relax." I said, calmly getting up from the bed. "He didn't hurt me."

"Of course I didn't!" Jason exclaimed. "I would NEVER do such a thing! Unlike Duncan." He muttered.

"Oh really? Cause last night you said-"

Jason interrupted Duncan. "DUNCAN'S A VAMPIRE AND WANTS TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD, COURTNEY!" Jason spat out, pointing to the one being accused. "I'M A VAMPIRE TOO, BUT I LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE! DUNCAN KIDNAPPED YOU, HOPING TO HAVE SEX, THEN GET SOME BLOOD OUT OF YOU!"

I gasped in shock, and glared at Duncan.

"Courtney- it's not true! I love you! He's the one that wants to suck your blood!" Duncan protested.

"Oh REALLY?" I asked, sarcastically amazed. I thought I was in love with Duncan, but now I'm not. He's USING me!

"REALLY!" Duncan exclaimed. "He wants your blood to have more human flesh! And I don't even give a damn shit about human flesh!"

I didn't even ask what was he talking about, I just knew that it was a lie.

"Come on Jason." I urged, still giving Duncan my death glare. "Take me away."

Jason shrugged and picked me up bridal style, I couldn't help but laugh, because he touched my ticklish spot. "Up, up, and away!" Jason exclaimed, sarcastically. Then he jumped out of the window and ran home, in vampire speed.

I loved the thrill of the wind that Jason brought to my face. Jason thankfully dodged every obstacle in his way and made it away from Duncan.

He pinned me down on the grass.

I giggled, thinking this was a joke, but then I saw the evil smirk, and I knew it wasn't. _Oh no._

DPOV

"COURTNEY!" I called after her, running in vampire speed to her.

I stopped once i saw her pinned down on the grass by Jason.

I pulled Jason off of Courtney and threw him into the pool. Because he was running out of human flesh, and had no more left right at the moment when he splashed into the pool, he began to melt. One: because of the sun. Two: Because vampires can't survive water.

I turned back to Courtney, who was again, bitten on the arm.

"Courtney, are you alright?" I asked, kneeling down to her.

"I-I thought-"

I grinned. "I know, it's not your fault, he's a good liar."

Courtney giggled, but then screamed in pain from the sting I knew she was getting.

I ran for the first aid kit again, but when I returned back to Courtney's side. (Duh, you guys obviously know by now he did vampire speed) Courtney was all better. She as standing up straight, and smiling at me.

Then I remembered, he melted, so the poison he gave her melted off too.

I dropped the first aid kit onto the grass and walked towards her closer.

She giggled while wrapping her arms around my neck. Then she finally whispered the words I wanted to hear ever since the birthday celebration: "I love you."

I whispered back "I love you too." Then leaned in for a kiss.

Author: What do you think?

Duncan: I 'think' that was crap

Author: I was talking to the reader

Duncan: The reader agrees with me

Courtney: *bursts out of nowhere to say me line* REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
